Friends and Love
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: LG had an internet relationship with a boy called AB, and she always wondered if it was love, that is until she met Richard Grayson and Kori Anders... LGXAB RobXStar a little BBXRae. Better than it sounds!


_Disclaimer: I do not own TT. This story is dedicated to LG, AB, HG, SG Sorina, Mrs.Kendrick, JJ and N. u guys rock! the letters are to protect the identities of the actual people in this story! this story is actually happening, except for the robstar parts... so, anyways, enjoy!!!!!_

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named LG, and she had a internet relationship on Youtube with a boy named AB. Her friends HG, SG, Stargirl and N knew about her relationship, but no one else knew. One day, LG went to the mall to get some new clothes for her school dance. While she was shopping, she saw a happy young couple walk by. She wondered if they could tell her about love. She went up to the couple and introduced herself. The young couple said their names were Richard Grayson and Kori Anders. Soon, they all went to the smoothie bar while Kori and Richard told LG about love_. Oh my god! i'm in love with AB_! she thought to herself after the couple finished talking.

An hour later, LG arrived home. She was tired after her long day. Soon, the phone rang, and it was AB. Little did she know, LG was not the only one listening to AB. LG's father had picked up the reciever, and heard the whole conversation. After LG hung up, her father banned her from talking to AB ever again. When LG heard this, she was very upset. How could her father do this to her? she could not just give up, but she did not know what to do. So, she decided to visit her friend Stargirl.

When LG arrived at Stargirl's house, Stargirl was utterly shocked to see LG at the door.

"LG, what _are _you doing here?" Stargirl asked as she opened the door to let her friend in.When LG entered, she saw Sorina with her five year-old daughter Beast Girl.

"Hello." said LG to Sorina. Sorina waved hello, only because she was trying to keep Beast Girl from a little bowl of chocolates that sat on a low shelf. LG also saw JJ sitting on the couch, flipping through songs on her ipod. JJ also said hi.

"Star," LG started, "I need some advice." she said

"OK, shoot." said Stargirl. LG explained everything and then waited for an awnser to her problems from her friend.

"Hey, N," said LG later that night to her friend over the phone. LG and N talked every day. LG told N all about her day and later called her other friend HG. LG was still waiting for a call from Stargirl. Her curiosity was large on the subject, but she decided to wait a while.

That night, LG sang:

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love) **

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that _

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh) 

After she finished, she curled up under the covers for a well deserved rest.


End file.
